


Missing Her Daddy

by queenditto



Series: Hannah Drabbles [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bedtime, Drabble, Gen, OC, Sweet Dreams, Tucked In, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Hannah's (OC) father is coming home from a business trip late and even though its bedtime she wants to stay up.
Series: Hannah Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524785
Kudos: 1





	Missing Her Daddy

She was super duper sleepy but Hannah felt restless. Daddy was finally coming home tonight!

"I'll wake you up as soon as your father comes home, I promise." Her nanny told her once more.

"But what if you forget? I just miss him so much!" Hannah sniffled a little but she was a big girl now.

"I know sweetheart, it's been a long time hasn't it?" Her nanny gave Hannah a kiss on her forehead as she tucked her in. Hannah grabbed her Teddisura plush, smelling a bit like Daddy's cologne. She closed her eyes as the door clicked shut.


End file.
